You've Got Blackmail
by Asphy
Summary: Sesshomaru catches Kagome with a stolen copy of an upcoming exam. Does Sesshomaru report Kagome or show her mercy? Find out!


"I don't know Kouga, I could get into a lot of trouble" Kagome said wearily looking down at the thick packet he'd just handed her.

She ran into him in the corridor leading to the university's library. She stood, looking up at Kouga. Kagome was wearing a yellow sundress with a pale blue sweater over it and a pair of sandals. Her hair was in a messy ponytail.

"What trouble? Kagome nobody will know you have it, well except for me, and I obviously won't tell no one."

Kouga an incredibly good-looking wolf demon and fellow student, who attended the same university as Kagome, the first public university in Japan to invite humans and demons to its institution, had just handed her a copy of the up coming midterm she been dreading.

It was for her Microbiology class, her arch nemesis, in Kagome's two years so far attending university, she hadn't come across a tougher adversary then Micro. It was unbearable! This horrid course kept her away from dorm parties, her friends, and most importantly her boyfriend, Inuyasha. It could also be noted that the class wouldn't be so freaking hard if she didn't have such an evil professor. Professor Hojo was ridiculous, had no life, and assumed no one else did either. His exams were cumulative and cover an insane amount of material. Just thinking about the midterm made Kagome queasy. Professor Hojo counted it as half the final grade.

"How did you manage to get this?" Kagome questioned.

Coming off a little too nonchalant, Kouga cracked a huge smile and answered, "Kagome is was no big deal, I was delivering a book my Anatomy professor asked me to drop off, and spotted it on his desk…"

"You took it right off his desk!" Kagome all but yelled.

"Whoa, Kagome lets try to be discreet about this" Kouga nervously said while looking to his left then his right, making sure a passing student didn't by any chance overhear their conversation.

"Sorry."

"No problem, just be careful Kagome, it's not me I'm worried about getting in caught, it's you cutie."

There was Kouga trying to be smooth again, he knew she was dating Inuyasha since freshman year, but he had no shame. Kouga would relentlessly use any opportunity to impress or flirt with Kagome.

Kagome tucked a thick, dark strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear as she mused.

She never understood Kouga's persistent pursuit. Was he just trying to get under Inuyasha's skin or was it actually her? Sure, she was pretty, above average when it came to looks. She had a slim, petite fame, and her curves where perfectly proportional. Kagome's hair was long, dark, and shiny. Her skin, smooth and golden and then there were her eyes, they were dark blue and rather exotic. They seemed to sparkle.

"Well anyways…" Kouga continued on.

"I don't know if you've ever been in Professor Hojo's office"

"I have" Kagome said.

"Well then you know, what a disaster that place is"

"Is it" Kagome also said, agreeing.

"Freaking insanity, papers scattered everywhere, books stacked in piles as tall as me! It's a freaking miracle I even spotted the test. Seriously his office is a fucking fire hazard….", Kouga began to ramble.

Looking down again at the packet marked "Midterm" Kagome just couldn't believe she was holding her almost for-sure way of passing the hardest class she'd ever encountered since starting university.

She bit her bottom lip; a habit she had when in serious thought.

She couldn't believe she was even considering keeping this stolen copy of the exam! Well, it wasn't like it was the answer key, just the test. She would just know exactly which questions would be on the test, and exactly what material to study, to ensure getting a perfect grade.

_So this wouldn't be like cheating-cheating would it? _ Kagome thought.

She inwardly rolled her eyes, who in the hell she was she trying to kid? Of course it's cheating and the university had strict rule regarding cheating: if you cheat, its expulsion for you.

Kagome looked up at Kouga noticing he hadn't said a word in awhile now. He was staring at her bitten, bottom lip, seemingly to be in a trance.

"Listen Kouga I really appreciate it, I really do, but don't you think Professor Hojo will realize a copy of his midterm is missing? You don't want him to suspect you…

Kouga cut her off, "I'm telling you cutie, the place was a mad house, totally unorganized, plus there were so many students coming and going from his office, there's no way Professor Hojo could narrow it down to even 10 possible students. Plus the office was so messy it could easily be thrown away. You've got to trust me babe. My frat's house is freaking tidier then that dump he calls an office. "

That made Kagome smile and grimace at the same time. She'd been to Kouga fraternity's house on more then one occasion, and the house looked like it should have an orange biohazard sticker on the front door. The frat threw killer parties, but best enjoyed with closed-toed shoes and a handy bottle of hand sanitizer.

"Honestly Kagome I could make so much money off of this exam it's scary. But I thought of you, I remember you saying how much you hated Professor Hojo's class, so I thought this would help."

_Help you ditch the hanyou and help me get in your pants_, the wolf demon silently added.

"It means a lot that you thought of me Kouga, I guess I'm just a wimp", she guiltily said looking down at her feet.

Kouga used a clawed finger to lift Kagome's tiny chin, "Hey don't look like that, I'm not trying to make you feel bad. Listen cutie, I got to get the frat house and help set up the keg of beer and make jello-shots for tonight's party. You and Sango are coming to the party tonight, right?"

"Yes, I'm going with Sango…"

"Cool" Kouga interrupted.

"…And Inuyasha" Kagome completed her sentence.

"Right…Inuyasha, whatever… so you take this…" Kouga gently removed the exam from Kagome's hands and turned her around gaining access to her bright yellow backpack and put the test inside.

"…If you decide you don't want it, give it back tonight and I'll just sell it or something. Okay babe? Kouga asked with a gorgeous smile.

"O-Okay…" Kagome answered hating how Kouga's pet names were becoming more frequent.

He needs to respect the fact that she has a boyfriend.

"Great! See you and Sango later tonight!' With that, Kouga left Kagome heading towards his fraternity house.

* * *

In the university's library Kagome sat at one of the many dark wooden desks with partitions on both sides to eliminate distraction and promote concentration when studying. Yet instead of studying Kagome was battling. Yes there was an intense battle taking place in Kagome's head, the battle of right versus wrong.

_That stolen test could relieve all my fears of failing Micro_, She thought.

_Kagome, you idiot! You could get expelled and lose your opportunity to a respectable career and a decent life! _Her moral self chided.

_But it would be sooooo easy…_ Her lazy, hating Micro half, countered.

_What would mama and gramps think if you got caught? What if Professor Hojo realizes an exam is missing and uses another version? Sure you won't get caught but you'd have studied all of the wrong questions and STILL fail the midterm. Why risk it?_

Lazy, hating Micro, half replied with an, _Ugh! _ _You suck…_

Decision made, Kagome sighed. She knew it was for the best. Tonight at the party she'll return the test back to Kouga. She'll just study her butt off and pray to Kami that she'll earn a decent grade. At least she'll retain her integrity.

_It's the right thing to do…_

With that settled, Kagome packed up her belongings and stood intending to go to her dorm to get ready for tonight's party at Kouga's frat house. At least she can have some fun tonight and then rest of her weekend her time will be dedicated to preparing for midterms.

She swung her yellow book bag over a shoulder and headed to the library's exit. Still musing over her decision, the _right_ decision she was completely unaware that she was about to collide with someone, a very tall and very hard someone.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Down Kagome fell, non-graciously on the cold and hard floor, her yellow book-bag slamming onto the floor next to Kagome with its contents spilling all over the place.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry I wasn't paying…" Kagome started to babble looking up at the person she crashed into and was stunned. It was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother.

She knew Sesshomaru, but not very well. She knew he attended the university like Inuyasha; he was working on his graduate degree. He was the extreme polar opposite of Inuyasha, stoic, quiet, calculated, and very intimidating. He was also fucking gorgeous. It was ridiculous; no one being should possess so many attractive physical attributes. He was tall, all lean muscle, with long, shiny silver hair that looked so smooth and silky to the touch. His cheekbones were so high and refine, adorn with those sexy demon markings and his eyes! Oh were they amazing, similar in shade to Inuyasha's but there was this certain something about them, a quality, that made you feel that Sesshomaru did more than just look at you. It was quite unnerving.

Right now though he was looking down at Kagome with irritation.

"Attention."Sesshomaru stated.

Scrunching her brows together in confusion, Kagome uttered, "Huh?"

"Finished your sentence, you were not paying-attention, obviously, unless you purposely run into pedestrians_._"

Kagome winced.

_Well at least your still standing, I'm the one on the floor… _She thought feeling sorry for herself.

"Oh, thanks, I mean sorry, for running into you Sesshomaru-sama."Kagome said while looking at the mess all over the floor.

"Kagome_._"Sesshomaru said snapping.

"Huh?"She looked up at him again, but his eyes weren't focused on her face but another area of her body.

_Are his eyes getting red? _She thought to herself confused.

"Your dress, fix it_._"He commanded.

Looking down Kagome eyed her yellow sundress.

_Oh Kami!_

It had ridden up! Exposing her tong clad ass!

Flaming red she immediately pulled the fabric down covering herself while silently praying to just disappear. But she didn't and neither did Sesshomaru.

Still embarrassed she started to pick up her school items. She sheepishly looked up to see if Sesshomaru was still staring at her, and with that red tint in his eyes, which was a clear sign he was pissed.

_It was an accident and that asshole needs to get over it! Besides I'm the one mortified and on the floor. _She mentally said within the safe confines of her mind.

When she looked up at Sesshomaru again, he wasn't staring at her anymore; his attention was now diverted a few feet away from her on the thick packet on the floor.

She traced his vision to see what caught the demon's attention now.

_FUCK! The midterm! _Her mind shouted in terror.

She scrambled towards the test not giving a shit about exposing herself to Sesshomaru or anyone for that matter. Sesshomaru wasn't only a student working on his graduate degree but he was also part-time faculty, who worked as an assistant to various professors. Not to mention Sesshomaru was a notorious asshole.

Just before she could get her hands on the midterm, strong, long fingers swiftly retrieved the packet.

"Fuck…" Kagome softly muttered.

Standing up Kagome smoothed her yellow sundress and straighten her sweater as she prepared to explain herself to Sesshomaru, this was just a big misunderstanding, well kind of.

"Uh, Sesshomaru-sama it's not what you think", Kagome began to explain.

"Oh really Kagome? You can read minds? Let alone read _my _mind, how could you possibly know what I'm thinking. " Sesshomaru said arrogantly.

"Listen I'm just trying to explain..." She intentionally eyed the thick packet he was holding "…that".

"The fact that you have a copy of Professor's Hojo's Microbiology midterm? Which I believe is scheduled next week Kagome. Unless Professor Hojo has drastically change his exam policy and began to implement take-home midterms there's nothing you can say or try to explain for having this in your possession. Now is there Kagome?"

Kagome stood there, in front of Sesshomaru with guilt and shame seeping from her pores.

She pleaded, "Sesshomaru-sama please, I wasn't going to do anything with that, I planned on returning it this very evening in fact."

"Return it? To professor Hojo?" He questioned.

"No" Kagome softly and meekly answered.

"To whom than?" He asked.

_Oh Kami, I can't tell Sesshomaru it was Kouga who gave me the test, it's not his fault I'm a complete and utter idiot who doesn't watch where she's going! I can't allow him to get in trouble. _

"I can't say Sesshomaru-sama".

"I see", Sesshomaru said. He then grabbed Kagome's wrist and began to lead her to the exit and out of the library.

Kagome had barely been able to grab her yellow pack with her books and other supplies sloppily stashed inside it.

She nervously asked, "Sesshomaru-sama where are you taking me?"

"To Professor Hoko's office to report you", he calmly answered.

"WHAT? No! Please!" She exclaimed as she fruitlessly tried to release herself from his strong grip.

Ignoring Kagome, Sesshomaru continue towards the Sciences Department where Professor Hojo's office was located.

"Please Sesshomaru-sama, I wasn't going to do anything I swear! Please just stop and listen to me!"

Kagome was frantic; she was being to leak tears, they started to slowly trail down her face.

"Sesshomaru-sama please, show me some mercy, I've always been so nice to you. Please I'll do anything!" Kagome continued to plead.

He stopped and turned around and looked down at the flustered and frantic girl. Kagome, his idiotic half-brother's girlfriend, what did she possibly see in that moronic fool? It was true that Kagome had always show Sesshomaru respect and was never impolite, but that's because no one would dare to blatantly try to do so otherwise, unless they were feeling suicidal.

_Please I'll do anything! _The plea rang in his mind, followed by a flash of Kagome on the floor of the library with her skirt disheveled, exposing herself to his amber eyes.

_This has enormous possibilities._ Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome cracked under Sesshomaru's intense gold stare and looked down unable to tolerate it anymore.

"The private dorms on the west side of the university are you familiar with them?" He suddenly asked.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with confusion in her eyes.

"Huh?" She dumbly asked.

"The private dorms, Kagome on the west side of campus, do you know where they are?" He asked once again with irritation laced in his smooth and dark voice.

"Y-yes. I know where they are." Kagome answered still confused.

The private dorms were for the elite and rich students who attended the university. They were the newest, had the best views, and were large. Basically they are apartments on campus.

"The second building, top floor, unit 402, be there tonight at 7:00 o'clock." He instructed.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked, her voice bold with curiosity.

_What is he talking about? _

"If you do not want me to report you to Professor Hojo, you will show up at building two, unit 402 on the top floor at 7:00 pm" Sesshomaru stated.

"Why should I go there? Who lives there Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome questioned, the need to know in her voice.

"You should go there because I found this on you" He flashed the test before her and continued, "and I live there Kagome, do not question me again or I will just report you now, your beginning to annoy me. Do as your told if you really want me to show you _mercy"_, his wicked voice used a dark inflection on the last word.

"Okay I'll go there tonight". She responded.

"Good, if your late or if you tell anyone where you are going I'll immediately email Professor Hojo and inform him of my discovery today."

"I won't be late and I won't tell anyone Sesshomaru-sama", she softly answered.

_Oh shit the party! Everyone is expecting me tonight including Inuyasha! _She thought in panic.

"What?" Sesshomaru coldly asked reading the emotion on her face. He mistook it for hesitation.

"Tonight there's a party, I'm suppose to go, my friends and Inuyasha are expecting me. I don't know what to tell them." She said informing the Inu of her dilemma.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Make up an excuse, I don't care what it is, just do not tell anyone where your going. Make it work Kagome or else face the consequences it's your choice."

And with that Sesshomaru rolled up the exam and walked away casually like nothing was amiss.

Kagome stood gaping at the tall demon as he gracefully walked in the direction of the university's library.

_What does he want? Go to his place tonight? This can't be good._

* * *

Later that evening Sesshomaru was in his private dorm. He didn't have any roommates and had complete privacy. His apartment was immaculate. Clean and organized with pristine white walls and gleaming dark wood furniture, it currently served as his small sanctuary while attending university.

He sat at his desk, which was adjacent to the right side of his bed and to the left of a large window that overlooked the university, including a large lake on campus; it was lovely and the best view.

Clicking and typing away on his computer, he glanced at the clock sitting on the end table next to his bed; it read 6:50 pm.

_Ten more minutes. _

When Sesshomaru told Kagome to show up at his place he didn't have a full plan. Just the stirrings of one, now with more time to conger and plan, he knew exactly how to take full advantage of this situation.

It couldn't get any better than this.

He heard a soft weak knock at the door. Sesshomaru smiled, a rarity.

Turning off his computer's monitor he stood up, pushed in his desk chair and made his way to the door. He opened it to find a timid Kagome standing with her hands clasped behind her back and her big, bright, blue eyes shining with a naïve glimmer.

She was wearing belted, cuffed, khaki shorts and a light pink, vee-neck, sleeveless top. Matching pink sandals were on her feet. Her hair was loose falling in soft waves down her back. If she wore make-up it was minimal. She looked petite and lovely.

"Did you tell anyone you were coming here?" He asked.

"No", she replied.

"Come in".

Kagome stepped inside Sesshomaru's apartment, and was immediately jealous. Her dorm that she shared with Sango is one-third the size of Sesshomaru's place. It resembled a studio apartment with its open layout. Very spacious and very clean. Nothing was out of order or disarray. Immediately to the left of the entrance of the apartment was a moderate-sized kitchenette with stainless steal appliances and granite countertops.

_No dorm at the university could be this nice. Sesshomaru must have had it renovated. _She thought.

Kagome was able to get a good look at Sesshomaru as she followed him inside, and she was glad his back was to her, her mouth was opened in shock. All the years she'd dated Inuyasha she'd never seen Sesshomaru so casual. It was so unfamiliar. He was wearing black linen pants that hung low on his hips and a plain gray tee-shirt that wasn't form fitting but tight enough to let any observer know there was muscle behind the fabric. His hair was in a loose braid and his feet were bare.

Sesshomaru walked into the apartment and to Kagome's surprise he walked past a small seating area which she automatically assumed Sesshomaru was leading her to, but instead he lead her further into the apartment to his bed.

He sat on the end of his bed on the left side, closest to the window with the tranquil view. He didn't invite Kagome to join and sit with him, so she stood looking at him and since he was sitting and she wasn't, they were almost at eye level with each other. Silence ensued.

Kagome was so nervous. Why was she here in Sesshomaru's dorm? What did he want? A maid? His apartment was spotless. Tutoring? Yeah right. The right to lecture and degrade her? He wouldn't waste his breath. Manicure? His claws were impeccable!

_Manicure Kagome…get real. _She mentally rolled her eyes at herself.

She broke the silence. "So…"

"What excuse did you come up with?" He asked, throwing her off guard.

"Huh?"

"For your absence at the get together you were supposed to attend."

"Oh the party? I said Rin, my friend called me with an emergency, and I would be late".

"No one questioned you?"

"Umm, no, there's no reason too, I don't usually lie to my friends or my boyfriend", Kagome responded with a bit of attitude.

Sesshomaru leaned back onto his elbows and smirked slightly.

_Why is this so amusing to him? And why is he getting so comfortable…? It's making me UNCOMFORTABLE._

"Do you know why you're here Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because of a misunderstanding." She answered.

"Did you have a copy of Professor Hojo's midterm on you?"

"Yes but…" Kagome was interrupted.

"Did you beg for my mercy Kagome?"

"Yes I did, because you wouldn't lis-" Again interrupted.

"Then there is no misunderstanding, Kagome don't forget that."

Sesshomaru was so calm and in control and it pissed Kagome off!

"I had no intention of keeping that exam Sesshomaru-sama, you just don't want to believe me" She huffed.

"I don't give a fuck what you were planning on doing with it Kagome, the simple fact is I found it on you and now your going to face consequences."

Sesshomaru inwardly delighted in Kagome's shocked expression. He wasn't usually so crass and forward but her little display of brashness and temper was affecting him especially with images of her plump, golden ass invading his mind.

His body was already beginning to stiffen at the memory.

"What consequences are you talking about Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome meekly asked her voice returned back to being unsure.

"Take off your shirt", he simply stated.

"WHAT?"

"Remove your shirt Kagome".

_Kami what the fuck is he talking about?_

"Is this some kind of fucked up joke? Your not serious Sesshomaru-sama".

"Dead serious, take it off", he responded deadpan.

"No way…no fucking way!" She turned on her heel outraged and fuming.

"Have it your way Kagome. I'll just email Professor Hojo as soon as you leave. The university has a strict academic honesty policy that's always enforced. You will be expelled. Good luck finding another university Kagome. Maybe you could possibly get accepted in a community college in some rural area or perhaps you could get an online degree. Best luck to you and your future." He called out after her.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

_Oh Kami my future is in Sesshomaru's ruthless hands. _

Kagome turned around and walked back to him and Sesshomaru smirked.

She stood before him and asked "why are you doing this to me Sesshomaru"?

"Careful Kagome, do not forget your manners, it's Sesshomaru-sama and to answer your question, because I can. Take off your shirt, I will not ask again."

Desperately holding back tears Kagome slowly grasped the hem of her blouse and raised it over her head. She allowed the piece of clothing to fall to the floor. She refused to make eye contact with Sesshomaru and stared at an imaginary spot on the perfectly white wall.

Oh was Sesshomaru impressed. He figured it would have taken more convincing to begin the process of stripping Kagome but he doubted his own powers of persuasion. She was wearing a white lacey bra that pushed her tanned breasts high on her chest, so very lovely.

"Look at me Kagome." He commanded.

She pulled her gaze off the wall and brought it to Sesshomaru heated eyes. The whites of his eyes were staining red.

"Why are you mad?" She asked hesitantly.

"What makes you think I'm angry Kagome?" His voice was thickening, he observed.

"Um, demons eyes turn red when their upset Sesshomaru-sama, and yours are beginning to change", she explained.

"Oh Kagome, I'm not mad, far from it." He said voice deep.

Continuing he said, "This Sesshomaru is ecstatic."

Quickly, startling Kagome, Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, pulled, and brought her hand to his lap forcing her to feel his harden length.

"Does this feel like anger to you Kagome?" He all but growled huskily in her ear.

"No!" She exclaimed while yanking her hand free of his hold.

_What the fuck? He's hard as fuck and huge! Oh why is this happening to me? _She thought to herself in desperation.

"In order for you to leave here tonight with that test your going to do as I say. No more arguments."

"Okay Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome responded defeated.

_You fucking bastard._

"Now pull the cups of your bra down and let me see your breasts."

She did as he commanded and this time tears welled in her eyes and began to flow freely.

"Nice, now bring and offer them to me."

"Huh…?" She asked.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and elaborated "Come closer to me so I can suck on your breasts".

"…Oh", She responded dumbly.

She had to climb up onto the bed and straddle Sesshomaru order to get her chest close enough to his mouth. He tilted his head up and caressed one of her nipples with his lips.

Kagome gasped and trembled.

He then parted his lips and captured her nipple between them and sucked. Her nipple stiffened at the sensation, he sucked and nibbled while kneading her other breast. He then traded breasts working on the other.

_Don't think about what he's doing….don't think about it. _

Once he had his fill of her chest he sat up straight and brought Kagome down across his lap. Reaching under her he unbuckled and unbuttoned her shorts then unzipped them, pulling them down over her rump and towards her ankles.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome nervously asked.

"I've wanted to see your impressive little ass all day since I got my first glimpse earlier at the library Kagome. You fucking little tease."

Kagome audibly whimpered.

"Another thong Kagome, you don't disappoint." Sesshomaru said lustfully.

Continuing, "now it's time to teach you a lesson Kagome, little girls shouldn't steal exams and get themselves into trouble." He practically growled, while caressing her smooth round ass and tracing her skin with his claws.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama", Kagome whined.

"You should be Kagome", he replied.

He then delivered a quick, sharp smack to one of Kagome's round cheeks.

She yelped in surprise.

"Do you regret stealing the exam Kagome?" He smacked her ass once again but this time on the other cheek.

He admired the pinking of her skin. It turned him on even more.

"Yes!" She answered quickly hoping this torture would stop.

She wouldn't bother to tell him it wasn't _her _who actually stole the exam but Kouga. Not like Sesshomaru would even care. He's exploiting his power in this fucked up situation. Kagome couldn't even believe he was doing this to her. That he would even want to do this to her! Sesshomaru was undeniably sexy and could have any female he desired, so why is he doing this to _her_?

Smack.

Smack.

Her flesh stung.

"Oh Kami please stop Sesshomaru!" Kagome sobbed.

"Sesshomaru what?" He growled.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome shouted and writhed.

He stopped and sweetly rubbed her ass, soothing the abused skin.

"Kagome this is what you deserve when you expose such a sweet little ass to a hungry Inu", Sesshomaru reasoned, voice deep.

He pulled down and removed Kagome's thong, unclasped and got rid of her bra, and removed her sandals throwing them into a pile on the floor. Finally she was completely naked and in his lap.

Sesshomaru looked over to his left and gave what could only be described as a devilish smirk.

Taking one clawed hand he separated Kagome's cheeks exposing her most intimate parts.

She gasped a quick intake of air, the violation overwhelming her.

With his other hand he skimmed her slit with his knuckles his touch light. Up and down, up and down, her skin was so soft and silky. He then inserted a finger and explored her tight entrance.

Kagome involuntarily moaned, part humiliation, part sensation that just couldn't be denied.

_Oh Kami, Sesshomaru has his finger inside of me…_

"Fuck Kagome, your tight. How am I supposed to fit?" He asked.

He worked her body pumping his finger slowly in and out of her. He moved his finger in large round circles, tracing the diameter of her opening while his other hand still kept her body spread open to his view. Her sex cooperated and became slick.

Kagome moaned.

Sesshomaru then added a second finger stretching her further.

Her involuntary moans increase in frequency.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and lifted her up again straddling his lap this time with her back to his chest. He removed his shirt and could feel her heated skin against his own. He looked down at Kagome, her eyes were closed, face was flushed and her was mouth parted, she looked so amazingly lovely.

Untying the drawstring of his pants Sesshomaru freed his large erection. He then turned with Kagome on his lap to the left side of the bed, facing his desk and the window. He hooked both of his arms under her knees bending and separating her legs far apart. Using his upper body strength he lifted Kagome and then brought her down on his large length.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She yelled, tossing her head back.

Ignoring her exclamation he lifted her, almost completely off his length and again brought her back down. He kept repeating the action and gaining momentum.

Sesshomaru reveled in Kagome's moans and mews. She couldn't control them. He knew she was enjoying this. And knowing he was fucking his bastard of a half-brother's bitch was so extremely pleasurable.

"Come on Kagome open up for me, I want to go all the way inside…" Sesshomaru moaned into her ear, licking the shell of it.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama! " She moaned. Completely gone.

Working his hardness inside her, he began to make progress inching more and more of himself inside until he was fully impaling her. It felt so damn good. The fit was so snug and wet. He quickened his pace and her moans increase in volume.

"Do you like the feel of me inside you Kagome? Fucking you?" He panted.

Helpless not to answer she did, "Oh Kami, Sesshomaru-sama yes I do…"

He growled and began to pound into her lifting his hips up to meet each downward thrust. He dropped her left leg and reached for her chin tilting her head up and laid an opened mouth kiss on her lips. She parted her lips and met his tongue with her own not surprise to discover how good he tasted. He quickly established dominance with his mouth and conquered hers.

Her lower muscles began to contract and tighten and he once again increased his pace and depth. Kagome tore away from Sesshomaru's mouth and scream out her orgasm.

In the middle of her passion Sesshomaru questioned Kagome, "who's making you feel this?" The question was barely audible his voice was so low.

"You, Sesshomaru-sama…oh you!" She replied still riding on the fervent sensations she was feeling.

Nipping and licking the tender skin of her neck Sesshomaru forcefully continued to thrust inside of Kagome preparing for his own release. He groaned as his body emptied inside of hers, soaking in the climax.

Minutes past and they both managed to regain their breaths. Kagome couldn't help herself and rested her heavy head back on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Smirking, he looked down at her admiringly and then leaned towards her lips for a gentle kiss.

He lifted her body off of his length while he whispered in her ear, "I hope you learned your lesson Kagome."

He then disgracefully dropped her to the side of him on the bed, and stood pulling up his pants retying them. He gathered his shirt and pulled it back on.

Sesshomaru then looked down at Kagome's crinkled naked body and said, "You can you the bathroom to clean up, if you wish", his voice back to normal, his eyes clear of any red.

Horrified and humiliated Kagome got up and scrambled to redress.

_I just fucked my boyfriend's brother, oh Kami what have I done?_

Quickly pulling her clothes back on, Kagome ignored Sesshomaru's most gracious offer to use his bathroom to freshen up. She just wanted to get the fuck out of there and fast!

Sesshomaru walked over to his desk opened a draw and retrieved the Microbiology midterm. He turned around and looked down at Kagome who was silently crying. Ignoring her tears he handed over the exam.

"Try to look where you're going next time". He said smugly.

Refusing to acknowledge Sesshomaru, Kagome snatched the exam and ran for the door.

"Good luck are your midterms next week." He called out after her.

His door opened and slammed shut.

"Hnn."

He walked over to his computer pressed a few buttons and made a few clicks then headed to the shower. After a nice long relaxing shower he went back to his desk.

* * *

"Dude how many keg-stands did you do tonight?" Miroku enthusiastically asked Inuyasha.

"New record bro, 14!" Inuyasha answered proudly.

"Awesome"

The two friends made their way back to their dorms after a killer party at Kouga's frat house.

Friends, beer, cute chicks, and loud music, the night couldn't get much better then this.

"Inuyasha how come your girl didn't show tonight?" Miroku slurred.

Both were drunk off their asses.

"Uh, I don't know, some chick emergency, Rin was having some kind of shit fit or something. Who cares? I got to bond with my bro!" He said pulling his arm around Miroku.

Both boys barely managed to climb the stairs of the building they lived in, making their way to the shared dorm room.

Once inside Miroku stated "I'm going to shower and possibly puke."

"Lightweight!" Inuyasha teased.

Inuyasha grabbed his laptop and powered it on while getting comfortable on his bed.

_Maybe Kagome is online and wants a little webcam action…_

He checked his email and began to delete a bunch of the usual spam; penis enhancers, donate to protect the 'whatever is relevant' cause, save a Nigerian princess, blah, blah, and blah.

"Huh?" One email caught Inuyasha's eye.

Dickweed otherwise known as Sesshomaru has sent him an email with an attachment.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha questioned, this it not typical Sesshomaru behavior. Usually the bastard tries to avoid him at all costs.

He clicked open the email and began to read.

**Subject: My sword. **

** Inuyasha you will deliver the Tetsusaiga to me tomorrow by noon, or else I will release the attached video to various media outlets. I will not tell you again. **

** Sesshomaru**

_What the fuck is this crazy bastard talking about? _Inuyasha thought confused, that fucker just wouldn't give up. That heirloom was rightfully his!

He downloaded the attachment and proceeded to watch the video.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Miroku ran out of the bathroom with a towel barely wrapped around his waist and went to Inuyasha's side. The hanyou looked like he just seen a ghost.

"Dude what's wrong" Miroku asked concerned evident in his voice.

"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck…." Inuyasha kept repeating over and over again while he stared bug-eyed at his laptop.

"You watching that weird porn again bro? What I'd tell you bout doing that man?" Miroku asked while walking to the side of the bed where the screen was facing and looked down at it.

"Oh! Oh dude…"

There it was playing on Inuyasha's own computer, a video of his older half-brother, fucking the shit out of his beloved girlfriend.

Inuyasha suddenly stood up and raced for the bathroom, "I'm going to be sick!"

THE END


End file.
